Not Going Back?
by TheWrittenStoryOfUs
Summary: Jasmine and Garrett are on their honeymoon in the Caribbean and Jasmine is looking on the laptop for houses there while Garrett is shortly away. As Garrett comes back and sees it, he's confused and asks Jasmine's what's wrong. What is wrong and what'll happen? Jarrett Collab One Shot from StylishFashionista and StoryToBeToldAsOne! :D Disclaimer: We didn't do it! :D R&R! :)


**Hay guys!**

**Here are Camilla (StylishFashionista) and Gabrie (StoryToBeToldAsOne) again! :D**

**Well, this One Shot is one out of Gabrie's collection at her profile under 'IMPORTANT!', which we are writing now together :)**

**It is Jarrett and doesn't have anything to do with Gabrie's 100 themes, 100 One Shots challenge :D**

**Only with her One Shot collection :D**

**We of course would also be happy if you get a look at our common Jarrett story 'Fame Isn't That Good' and leave a review :)**

**We hope you guys enjoy the One Shot and leave a lot of reviews :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Jasmine and Garrett are on their honeymoon in the Caribbean and Jasmine is looking on the laptop for houses there while Garrett is shortly away. As Garrett comes back and sees it, he's confused and asks Jasmine's what's wrong. What is wrong and what'll happen?**

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

"Hey, Jaz, can you pass me my swim shorts?" Garrett asked me.

I nodded, getting his blue swim trunks from his suitcase and passing it to him.

We were at the Caribbean for our honeymoon - Lindy had recommended it for us when we told her that we had no clue where to go - and I absolutely loved it.

It was so pretty there.

The palm trees, cerulean blue water, and the soft, warm sand made this place seem like such an oasis, not to mention the sun beating down on us and the fact that I could work on my tan.

We had also rented a bungalow instead of getting a hotel, and that was a good choice; it felt like we were actually living here instead of staying for a couple of weeks.

I loved it here so much, and it was a great escape from back home.

"Thanks Jaz," he smiled at me, and I smiled back at him.

His smile was so amazing. That was one of the many reasons I fell for him.

"No problem," I said to him, still smiling. "You're going to have a whole lot of fun scuba diving."

I had bought Garrett a ticket to go scuba diving at a coral reef close by as a little surprise for him since he loved to swim and I thought that it would be a super pretty sight.

He wanted me to come with him, but I said no; even though I liked to swim, I sucked at it.

I was sure that I would die scuba diving if I had went.

"It's not going to be as fun without you," he pouted, and I pecked him on the lips.

However, that made him pout more.

"Why you in your hissy-fit now?" I teased him, donning a mix between a smirk and a smile.

"Only a peck?!" he whined, placing his hands on his hips.

I laughed, placing my hands on my hips as well.

"You're acting like I do when I'm out of shopping money," I teased.

He just pouted more, saying, "Can you at least give me more than a peck?"

He looked absolutely adorable when he did that, and he knew I couldn't resist it.

I sighed, kissing him for five more seconds.

Sparks flew through my body and I wanted to kiss him some more, but I knew that he had to leave soon, so I resisted.

I could kiss him more when he got back.

"Come on now," I said to him, pushing him slightly towards the door. "You're going to be late."

"Can't I skip scuba diving for you?" he whined some more, still pouting. "I want to stay with you and look around the beautiful scenery."

"It's as gorgeous above water as it is under," I told him, smiling.

"You're the most gorgeous thing here though," Garrett smiled at me.

I laughed. I guessed I looked good.

I was wearing a beige sleeveless dress with lace and a beige belt, matching beige flats with embedded rhinestones, a silver bracelet, my wedding ring, some mascara and eye shadow, and my hair was in loose waves with a bun on the top of my head. **(AN: Link on profile)**

I said, "You know, I'll never get used to you saying that."

He laughed as well before saying, "Well, but it is beautiful here. I feel like I'm in paradise every single time I wake up here. But I really got to go. I'll see you soon Jaz."

He pecked me on the cheek, and I waved before he left.

"Bye!" I chimed.

Once he left, I looked around. What could I do?

I could go tanning on the beach or get a fresh fruit smoothie that rivaled Rumble Juice's, but I really didn't want to leave the bungalow.

I wanted to stay. I especially wanted to stay in the Caribbean.

I didn't want to go back home anymore.

I wanted to stay here and not have to go back to all of my problems.

This place was a utopia. Back home was not.

On impulse, I opened my laptop and went on Google Chrome.

The wifi automatically connected and sent me to Google.

My fingers then trailed on the keyboard.

_Houses available in the Caribbean_, I typed out. And before I could stop it, my pinky finger hit 'Enter'.

One after another, pictures of houses appeared on my computer screen.

There were so many kinds: huge beach houses, apartments, other bungalows, and cottages and houses more in the suburbs.

I looked in awe at each and every one of them.

They all seemed amazing to live in.

_Wow_, I thought. I could imagine Garrett and I living in each and every one of these.

I couldn't decide which one I liked most; they were all so amazing.

I couldn't resist anymore. I grabbed my phone and texted Delia.

She and Logan married and bought a house together, and I knew that she used a whole lot of house hunting websites.

I read it over once more before hitting 'Send'.

_Hey Delia :) How r u doin? Im looking 4 houses and I want 2 know which ones worked best 4 u and logan :)_

I waited a couple of minutes, playing Candy Crush on my phone, before my phone vibrated, symbolling that Delia texted me back.

_Hey! Im doin great hows the honeymoon with garrett? Must be super fun :) The best one 4 me was this one called listedhouses just look it up on google and u should get it :)_

I texted her back.

_Thank you so much! Yes the honeymoon is super fun :)_

After a couple of seconds, I got a reply.

_No prob! Glad to hear its going great!_

I smiled before going on Google and typing in 'listedhouses'.

I then clicked on the first link that popped up.

Then I started to fill in what I wanted: a place in the Caribbean with two bedroom - no, three, in case Garrett and I want to start a family.

Then, I pressed 'Enter' and waited a while.

When results finally started to pop up, I scrolled through them, admiring their beauty and looking with amazement at all of them.

* * *

**After scuba diving**

**Garrett's POV:**

''Thank you very much for showing me the ocean from a completely different sight.'' I told the man who helped me with the scuba diving before walking off.

It was really awesome to go under the water and watch all the fishes...

I so owed Jasmine for this amazing present. I should get her something soon, too.

I smiled at the thought of my now wife and our amazing honeymoon.

It was the most awesome idea from Lindy to tell us to come here.

I didn't regret it one bit and I knew that Jasmine didn't either.

She had a huge smile on her face since we arrived here even though we had some problems before the wedding.

That was all forgotten here though, and we just had the perfect honeymoon.

I smiled wide at the thought and continued walking back to Jasmine's and my bungalow.

It was not really dark yet outside, and it was beautiful to watch the sun slowly going down in the Caribbean.

Everything was beautiful here, but the most beautiful thing was that I was here with the love of my life.

I hated the fact that we had to go in a few days, but we had such a great time.

I still remembered one of our first days here...

_**Flashback**_

_''It's beautiful out here, Garrett.'' Jasmine told me._

_We were standing at a ship for a cruise that I booked for us at the honeymoon._

_I didn't tell Jasmine until 2 hours before we arrived at the ship._

_At first, she was a bit mad because she didn't have enough time to get ready in her opinion, but she looked beautiful as always and she knew it._

_She was wearing a white sleeveless dress with white ballet flats, a white bag, her wedding ring, a silver necklace, some makeup, and her hair was in soft waves. **(AN: Link on profile)**_

_I now went behind her and put my arms around her waist, kissing her cheek._

_''Not nearly as beautiful as you.'' I said to her._

_Jasmine blushed at that and I chuckled. It was so cute when she blushed._

_''It's so easy here. To forget all of Chicago.'' Jasmine now stated._

_I looked at her with raised eyebrows even though she couldn't see me._

_Then I grinned and joked, ''Well, if you want to we can stay on this ship forever. I don't know though if they have enough to eat for a lifetime.''_

_Jasmine chuckled a bit at that, but then turned around to me seriously._

_Something was wrong with her, I thought, but she tried her best to not show it._

_''Is something wrong?'' I asked Jasmine._

_Jasmine quickly shook her head._

_''No... I just don't want this to end... Our honeymoon and the great time we have.'' She replied._

_I smiled at that and then pecked her lips._

_''Hey, even if it is over, we still will always be together. You gave me that promise not even a week ago, remember?'' I said to her._

_Jasmine rolled her eyes at that and punched my shoulder._

_Then she wiggled with her hand with the ring and replied, ''Yes, I do remember.''_

_I chuckled and then added, ''Well, and as long as you'll have that ring on your finger and you don't plan on leaving me for a surfer boy h-''_

_''GARRETT!'' Jasmine cried._

_I chuckled at that. I knew that I was acting like a little kid right now, but I didn't care._

_I took her hand with the ring and then told her, ''As long as we both believe in that promise and that we truly love each other, we'll never leave each other. I definitely do. I'll never leave your side.''_

_I smiled widely at her to underline that, and Jasmine now smiled back._

_Then she leaned up and kissed me._

_I smiled against her lips and wrapped my arms around her, while electricity went through my whole body as always when we kissed._

_She smiled as well and if we didn't need oxygen we probably would've never broken apart, but eventually we needed it._

_We broke apart, foreheads resting at each other with big smiles on our face._

_Jasmine chuckled and then told me, ''You're right. We will be together and that is the most important thing.''_

_I nodded at that and pecked her lips again._

_''And nothing else. Never forget that.'' I added._

_Jasmine chuckled and playfully rolled her eyes._

_''How could I? I already gave you my promise, remember?'' She replied jokingly._

_I chuckled as well and spun her around, smiling._

_Jasmine giggled and then I said to her, ''Yes , I do remember and I hope that it'll always stay like that.''_

_As I let Jasmine down she smiled at me and replied, ''It will, and that's also my promise. I love you too much to let you go.''_

_That really was music in my ears._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

I smiled at the flashback and only realized now that I had already arrived at the bungalow.

I put out my key and unlocked the door. Good that I took my key with me.

Maybe Jasmine took a nap, and believe me, it wasn't a good idea to just wake her up with banging against the door.

I had my experiences even in the 3 years of dating before we married.

''Jasmine?'' I asked loudly.

No answer. Was she really sleeping?

I wanted to go in our bedroom, but already saw her on the couch in the living room and then chuckled as I saw her sitting there.

She had her back to me and I slowly went to her, trying to make no noise.

I wanted to scare her a bit even though I was probably dead after that.

Well, I was her husband. It was a lose-lose situation if she killed me after all.

I went closer to her and just wanted to cry 'Boooo!' as I saw that Jasmine was in the internet with her laptop and-

''Jaz, why are you looking at houses here in the Caribbean with three bedrooms?'' I asked her, confused and shocked.

Jasmine turned around to me as shocked as I was looking.

She tried to quickly recover, but said lamely, "I thought we could have a family?"

I laughed at that but then looked at her, trying to tell her that I wanted to be serious.

"Jaz, that's great. I would love to have a family too. But why here? We can go back home before trying to start a family."

"NO!" Jasmine exclaimed, and I looked at her with worry.

Why was Jasmine so worried about going home?

There must've been something wrong about it if she was looking for houses here instead of back home.

"Jasmine, I love you with all of my heart," I tell her, looking into her caramel brown eyes that are just so dazzling.

"If there's something wrong, you can tell me."

She shook her head and looked away from me.

"No, Garrett. Seriously. Everything's okay. There's nothing you need to worry about." I knew that she was lying, though.

Whenever she lied, she always looked away from me.

I really wanted to figure out what was wrong with her.

She was my wife for heaven's sake! I needed to!

"Seriously, Jasmine? I know you're lying," I told her.

Dating her for three years before marrying her really helped me learn more about her, in a good way, of course.

She sighed in defeat and said, "I don't know. Seriously. It's nothing. I'll get over it."

"It's not nothing if it's making you feel so sad," I said to her, and she looked away once more.

I sighed. "Just tell me, Jasmine. Please. You mean the world to me, and it breaks my heart to see you like this. I just want to make you feel better."

She sighed. "I don't know. It's not that I don't trust you or anything. I love you. It's just not that much of a big deal. I swear on my life, Garrett, I'll get over it. There's nothing you need to worry about."

I laughed slightly before saying, "You do know that saying that makes me worry more, right?"

She laughed as well. "I really suck at trying to appease people."

I chuckled, but then continued. "Jaz, I seriously am worried about you. Can you please tell me what's going on? I love you so much, and I hate it to see you like this."

She nodded but stayed silent for a while. The silence was really nerve-wracking.

I was so scared and worried. Jasmine was so sad, and I didn't like to see her like that.

I wanted her to be happy every single day. Why was she so sad?

I really wanted to figure out so then we could fix the problem together and make everything okay.

Finally, she sighed, and I swore that my heartbeat increased to the point where I felt it was pumping out of my chest for everyone to see.

She said, "Garrett, I love you. I miss Logan, Lindy, and Delia like crazy. But I don't want to go back home, okay? There are so many problems back home and I really don't want to deal with them anymore. I want to stay here where there's no problems and I don't have to worry about everything. I like being stress-free. It's much better than feeling stressed every single second back home."

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

I said, "Garrett, I love you. I miss Logan, Lindy, and Delia like crazy. But I don't want to go back home, okay? There are so many problems back home and I really don't want to deal with them anymore. I want to stay here where there's no problems and I don't have to worry about everything. I like being stress-free. It's much better than feeling stressed every single second back home."

Garrett looked shocked at me and I looked down.

I really meant what I said.

It was so easy here and we could be just careless and free.

I didn't want to loose this to go back to cold old Chicago.

''You serious with that?'' Garrett asked me shocked.

I slowly nodded at that, but then looked down again.

I was death serious. Caribbean was like the most amazing place ever and I didn't want to go away from here.

I didn't want to go back home and face my real problems. That would be horrible for me.

Did Garrett really want to face all those problems again?

''I don't want all of this all over again. I love m- our family, but it already started bad before the wedding with all the stress and I can't have more of the whole stress. This is just- I don't even know how to say it.'' I added.

Garrett looked still shocked at me. He didn't like the idea and I knew it.

But I had to convince him.

''Our kids would also love to live here.'' I stated. ''It's always sunny and not cold like Chicago and-''

''JAZ!'' Garrett now cried and I almost jumped back, looking shocked at him.

He looked sorry back and took a deep breath.

What was he going to say now? Would he laugh about my stupid idea of living here?

Would he tell me to better look for a house in Chicago?

Garrett looked now softer again and then told me, ''I don't think that it is a good idea, if we'll stay here.''

I looked confused and disappointed at him.

''Why not?'' I asked.

Garrett chuckled and then replied, ''Because I don't want to let our family be for the caribbean. I mean, Jaz-''

''Why wouldn't you leave them for me?'' I now asked disappointed.

Garrett playfully rolled his eyes, but then sighed.

''Let me talk out, would you?'' He replied.

I nodded and looked down at my ring and he took my hand while a shiver went through my spine.

''Jaz, the thing is.. I do understand that you're stressed, but we just married. Everyone wanted to be at the wedding, everyone wanted to help, everyone wanted to this and that and so on. That's normal and I didn't really care, because I did it the whole time with you.'' He told me.

I blushed at that deeply. That was so cute from him.

''But the point is, '' He added. ''I would go everywhere with you, but we have to make one step after the other. We're now in our honeymoon and everyone is awaiting us at home. As much as I would love it to elope with you, we both know that we can't and we do need our family now in the first time, maybe for the whole time. I don't now, if we can make your and probably also mine dream come true, but if you promise me to come back with me to Chicago and there start a life at first I'll do everything that we'll come back here at some point and live here together. Only the two of us and our kids.''

I looked shocked, but more happy at him now.

I could see that he truly meant it and I loved him for that.

''You promise that?'' I now asked him.

Garrett chuckled, smiled and then nodded.

''With all of my heart. I wouldn't do an empty promise to the most beautiful wife I could ask for.'' He replied.

I blushed deep at that, but then smiled at him.

''I love you.'' I said to him.

Garrett chuckled and then replied, ''And I love you. That's why we're here right?''

I chuckled and then he leaned down and kissed me.

Yes. That was why we were here and even if the caribbean won't be our home in the next time I didn't care after all as long as I was with Garrett and that forever.

* * *

**Well, that was our Jarrett One Shot! :D**

**Was it cute? What did you think about it?**

**We hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**As well as we hope that you check out our collab story and leave a review! :D**

**TheWrittenStoryOfUs**


End file.
